Quelques mots du Baxter Building
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des Films des Quatre Fantastiques (2005 & 2007). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des Films des Quatre Fantastiques (2005 & 2007). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS DU BAXTER BUILDING**_

**Surf (131 mots)**

Il était apparu un jour, venant de nulle part. Il était venu, cette étrange silhouette argentée qui n'avait rien de terrestre. Cette silhouette qui se déplaçait sur ce **surf** d'argent, traversant le ciel comme un missile. Susan lui en avait voulu de débarquer comme ça pendant les préparatifs de son mariage sur lequel elle planchait depuis des mois. Elle avait été irrité, mais elle avait aussi rapidement comprit que cet étrange surfer n'était pas le vrai problème. Il y avait les incidents climatiques destructeurs qui bouleversaient la planète à son passage et puis, il y avait une ombre encore plus menaçante derrière lui. Il y avait Galactus, le Dévoreur de Mondes et à ce moment précis, la jeune femme comprit que c'était la survie de la Terre qui était en jeu.

...

**Mariage (91 mots)**

Pour Reed il avait toujours compliqué d'avouer à Susan les sentiments qui l'animait. Il avait été touché qu'elle décide de mettre fin à leur histoire et encore plus quand elle avait été à deux doigts d'accepter la demande en **mariage** de Fatalis. Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de lui parler, mais il ne les avait pas saisi et maintenant… maintenant c'était pire… Avec cette explosion avec leur mutation, tout était encore plus compliqué et il ne savait pas s'il aurait à nouveau une chance de lui dire combien il l'aimait.

...

**Décision (114 mots)**

Johnny devait bien admettre que ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui plaisaient. Oh bien sûr, il avait été terrifié la première fois qu'il avait prit feu sur cette piste de ski, mais maintenant, il commençait à bien les maitriser et la perspective de devenir un super-héros, adulé par les foules, était attirante. En plus, il était cool son pouvoir, il faisait presque de lui une rockstar. Il voyait bien les regards des filles quand il les croisait. C'était grisant. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait enfin se faire remarquer et ne pas être que le frère de Susan ! Sa **décision** était prise. Les autres feraient ce qu'ils voulaient, mais lui, il ne voulait pas les perdre.

...

**Vengeance (113 mots)**

Tout était allé de travers depuis qu'il avait accepté de superviser le projet de Richards, ce minable dont il s'était occupé uniquement pour faire plaisir à Susan. Seulement, il y avait eu ce désastre dans l'espace et malgré cette envie de posséder la jeune femme par tous les moyens qui le taraudait, il envisageait de prendre sa **vengeance** sur toute leur équipe. A cause d'eux son entreprise était en train de sombrer et lui… lui, il devenait un monstre métallique, perdant peu à peu tout son humanité, mais conservant sa haine, une haine qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus. Oui il allait se venger et sans discernement ! Tous devraient payer !

...

**Chose (116 mots)**

Monstre… Il était devenu un monstre. Une **chose** difforme que personne ne pouvait regarder sans tourner les yeux. Une chose qui lui faisait honte et dont il avait envie de se débarrasser… Une chose qui avait fait fuir Debbie la poussant à lui rendre sa bague de fiançailles avant de s'enfuir sans le laisser s'expliquer. Il s'était senti perdu et désemparé, mais c'était normal. Quel genre de femme voudrait d'un homme comme lui ? D'un monstre de pierre ? Il n'était plus rien. En tous cas, il n'avait plus le droit au titre d'être humain. Il n'était plus qu'un monstre, une chose… LA Chose… Voilà ce qu'il était maintenant… Voilà tout ce qu'il serait à l'avenir…


End file.
